


Mafia Ties

by blumvale (sailorpipn)



Series: Tumblr Asks [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Future Fic, M/M, Witch!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpipn/pseuds/blumvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little-red-stiles-hood asked you:</p><p>Can you write a fic where Stiles has a tattoo for every pack member and his parents along with special runes that give him power and connect him to the pack, especially the triskelion he has over his heart (3 guesses who that represents)? Please and thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mafia Ties

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about Stanford U. I just went off things at my own uni experience and sorry I just cannot accept the fates of Erica and Boyd – big no nos!

The first time Johnny saw Stiles with his shirt off was just a couple days after freshmen orientation and move in. They’d chatted a few times on the computer when they’d first been assigned as roommates; Stiles had seemed normal enough. But then, taking in Stiles numerous tattoos, he’s not so sure. Not that Johnny had anything against people with tattoos. But he’d watched one too many crime dramas and Stiles having so many names printed on his body made Johnny think there’s some kind of Sopranos thing going on in little ol’ Beacon Hills. He’s extra convinced by the weird spiral tattoo his roommate has over his heart. It has to be a gang sign or something; he’s sure of it. But… they’re in university; Stanford… so, the enigma that is Stiles Stilinski continued to confused him through all of freshmen year.

By the time Sophomore year rolled around, he and Stiles agreed to go into the housing lottery together, Johnny had met most of the names on Stiles’ body. He’d met Scott and Allison first when they came in for family weekend in October. (Scott’s name has a crescent moon underneath it. While Allison’s name has a bow and arrow forming out of the n in her name. In his head, Johnny called her the archer and he’s not once mentioned his theory of Stiles’ back story to any of their school friends.) 

Erica, Isaac, and Boyd came in a few weeks later. They shocked Johnny when they knocked on the door because, well who wouldn’t be shocked by Erica? (Erica had a crown of thorns decorating her name while the guys had yellow eyes under theirs.) And Lydia (with the math symbol for infinity forming out of the y in her name) surprised Stiles when she just appeared outside his and Johnny’s Into to Philosophy class. Johnny’s never met Jackson (who just has a number next to his name) face to face but he’s heard the name enough times to know he’s an important part of the crime family Stiles’ father leads. After all, if Papa Stilinski was going by ‘The Sheriff’ (that’s how Stiles had him printed on his back) then he was the big boss. Johnny knows the name next to ‘The Sheriff’ is for Stiles’ mom. He hasn’t been able to get the whole story of what happened to her but he knows it was some kind of tragic accident. 

Most of the time Johnny doesn’t think about Stiles’ tattoos. He doesn’t daydream in class about what the different symbols mean. But he is thrown for a loop when his pottery class ends an hour early because the teacher (pregnant) get ill in the middle of class and he opens his door to see glowing blue marks all over Stiles’ body. Stiles who was sitting on his computer Skyping someone, let out a yelp and desperately tried to grab his shirt. “Shit! Dude, what are you doing here?” Stiles questioned as he dressed.

“Uh, sorry?” Johhny’s not sure what to say. He’s certain of what he saw (Stiles’ arms are emitting a soft light at the end of his sleeves) but not sure about how to broach what’s obviously been kept from him. “I’ve never seen tattoos do that…” Throwing his school bag to the side, Johnny sits on the couch they just barely managed to get into the room.

“Well, uh… you see.” Stiles let out a huff. “You’re gonna think I’m crazy man.” Johnny just shrugs the ‘maybe, maybe not’ implied. “But uh, they’re runes, special runes, that I got tattooed with in order to keep contact to my pack.”

“Your pack?”

Rubbing his hand through his buzz cut, Stiles continued, “Yeah, my pack. See, you ever watch Buffy? We’re like that, except sub in werewolves for vampires.”

“So, you’re a werewolf hunter?”

Stiles threw his hands out in front of him. “No!” he exclaimed. “Ok, so it’s not really like Buffy. I am not hunter!” he said adamantly. “I’m a witch. And the runes help me keep my pack safe and happy.” Behind Stiles, still on Skype is a glowering mountain of a man. He’s sitting far from his own webcam but Johnny can tell he’s huge face to face. 

“Stiles,” the scary man, with eyebrow so furrowed they look like one scary caterpillar, growled. “I’m coming to see you.”

Turning to his computer, Stiles protested. “Not that I don’t love you but I totally have this handled!” Without another word, the screen went black.

Closing down his own computer, Stiles slowly turned to face his roommate. “I think I may need to explain a few things before my crazy Alpha boyfriend gets here.” And so Johnny audited Stiles’ Introduction to Werewolves class. 

“That’s why you have everyone’s name tattooed on your back?”

“Yuppers. When we’re all far away like this, I just have to think about them, kind of pour my love for them into the tattoo and they can feel it. It keeps us all connected. And when we’re all in BH together then I can track them all easier. Helped us out of more than one pickle, let me tell you…” Stiles chuckled at something Johnny didn’t really want explained. “Wait, what did you think the tattoos were for?”

Blowing his roommate off, Johnny waved his hand and said, “Nah, nothing.” Though if he was being honest with himself, Johnny wasn’t sure which truth he liked better. His Mafia idea had been pretty fun to roll with. When someone knocked on the door half an hour later, Johnny had almost forgotten that the mountain of a man Stiles had been talking to was on his way to school. 

Opening the door, Stiles happily threw himself into said giant’s arms. “Derek!” Stepping inside, Derek glared at Johnny to which Stiles slapped him on the arm. “Stop that!” Turning to his roommate, he apologized, “He gets a little territorial, especially when someone finds out our big bad secret.” Kissing Derek’s cheek, Stiles teased, “Isn’t that right, Sourwolf?”

Derek’s eyes narrowed at the nickname but instead of saying anything, he stepped further into the dorm room and somehow, with Stiles still in his arms, managed to get his shirt off. 

“Uh,” Stiles let out a breathy giggle. “You may want to head out for a few hours.” Without pausing Derek tossed the smaller man onto his bed. “Yeah,” Stiles called over Derek’s shoulder. “And definitely knock before you enter.” 

Wide eyed, Johnny took in the giant tattoo on Derek’s back, the match to the one Stiles had over his heart. “Sure,” he agreed even though he was sure neither of the couple was listening to him. “I’ll just stay at Lisa’s tonight.” Then he headed out the door before he was really scared for life.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow and send me more prompts on tumblr - blumvale.tumblr.com


End file.
